


All Your Fault

by avesnongrata



Series: Crack!Fics [1]
Category: Maleficent (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/F, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/pseuds/avesnongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My dear, I fail to see how any of this is my fault.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a tumblr anon, who prompted me with the pairing and the line of dialogue, "It's all your fault."

“This is all _your_ fault,” Natasha Romanov hisses, sweeping her bangs out of her face.

Maleficent crooks an eyebrow. “My dear, I fail to see how any of this is my fault,” she purrs, unperturbed.

Natasha taps a finger to her chin sarcastically. “Oh, where to start... first of all, it was your idea.”

“It was my idea the first time,” Maleficent gives her a small, smug smile. “And the third. And the sixth,” she adds thoughtfully. “But as I recall, you called upon me this time.”

“This is not exactly what I had in mind when I called you.”

“Oh? And what was it you wanted, dinner and a movie? I thought we agreed from the beginning that this was just sex, nothing more.”

Natasha glares at her. “That is what we agreed, yes.”

“Then how is this my fault?” Maleficent asks again, a mock-innocent look on her face.

Natasha gesticulates impatiently at the legion of fire trucks attempting to extinguish the block. "Because you failed to mention you occasionally turn into a fire-breathing dragon when you come!"

Maleficent smiles wickedly, triumph in her eyes. "But don't you see, pet? That means none of this would have happened if you hadn't made me come."

Natasha slaps her palm to her forehead. "You're impossible."

Maleficent only watches the flames, grinning to herself.

"Same time next week?"


End file.
